A story of an a lister and a geek
by wolfs1999
Summary: A geek approaches an a lister and offers to help her figure out the town's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I watch her cry. I would comfort her, but I'm just a geek and she's an a lister, and a geek should never approach an a lister, but no one is around. Who would even know about it? I tentatively approach my popular peer.

"Are you ok?" I ask, awkwardly placing my hand on her shoulder.

She looks away and mutters,"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell. Let me help you."

"What could you possibly do to help?" She demands.

"I can be here for you," I state.

"Why do you want to help me? All I've ever done is bully you!"

"I don't care about that. If you need help, I'm here for you."

"I won't make you popular just because you help me." Does she really think that's why I'm helping her?

"I don't care about popularity. I just want to help. What's wrong?" She looks at the ground.

"Its school. I'm failing a lot of classes and my parents are getting upset. And all these ghosts suddenly showing up, it's insane! We're defenseless and these things attack us all the time! Someone is going to die someday!"

"No one is going to die as long as Danny Phantom is around and I can help you with your grades."

"But what happens when Ghost Boy isn't around? What if he's too late one day? And it's not just that, I feel like there's something big going on that we can't wrap our arms around!" Something big? I think I've noticed this, too. There's just something off about everything going on recently, but whenever I talk to my friends about it, they act like I'm crazy. It may be something big going on, but it only leaves behind small clues. I stare at her. I never thought someone so dumb could be so observative over anything but fashion.

"I...feel it too. Maybe we can figure it out together."

"Ok, but we can't be seen together at school. It'll ruin my reputation." I roll my eyes.

"Deal." We shake on it and she walks away as I watch her long hair sway behind her before leaving myself. I think back to all the weird things going on in town. The sudden weird behavior of my peers, all the ghosts showing up out of nowhere, it's all so weird. It's all connected somehow, but how? I have to figure it, and I know just where to start looking. The kid that seems to be connected to it all somehow. The kid with gust hunting parents. Danny Fenton.

A/n I don't own Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

We meet up after school.

"I've been thinking and I think I know where we can start. Danny Fenton seems to be connected to what ever is going on in our town. I'm going to ask him to join us for a tutor session," I say as soon as she's close enough to hear me. She immediately starts looking around for him.

"Do you know where he is?" She asks.

"Well um no. I haven't seen him since sixth period. He left half way through the period." He seems to be leaving class a lot recently. Just another change of the normality of this town. It used to be normal for him to leave class maybe once a year, but now the normal thing is for him to leave at least once a day. "Do you think he might be depressed?"

"Or abused." I look up at her and she explains herself. "I've seen a lot of bruises on him recently. Dash isn't the one causing them, either."

"Do you think he let the ghosts out to get back at his abuser?"

"Would he do that? I mean, I know I don't really know him because we don't hang out, but he always seemed like a nice kid. Would he put our entire town in danger just to get back at one person?" She asks and I sigh.

"You do a lot of strange things when you're in danger." I notice movement out of the corner of my eyes and notice Danny walking by the dumpster, looking around. It almost seems like he's making sure a specific person isn't here. His eyes land on us and they widen in fear. We watch as he nervously makes his way over to us.

"We were just looking for you!" Star greets and his expresson goes from nervous to shocked.

"You were?" He asks. His tone suggests he's hiding something.

"Yeah! Mikey is going to tutor me and, since your grades have been dropping, we thought you should join us!" She says, her voice cheery and inviting for once.

"I wish I could, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Maybe next time?" He asks.

"Any time you need help, feel free to come to me," I say, hoping he takes me up on it so we can make sure he's safe.

"Thanks!" He says and turns to leave, but he pauses. "You haven't seen a ghost around here, have you?" He asks and we shake our heads.

"No we haven't. Did one escape your parent's lab again?" I ask. Did his parents let it out?

"Yeah. I was trying to catch it," he says, holding a thermos up.

"Maybe you should let Ghost Boy or your parents take care of it," Star suggests.

"I was going to, but I'm already here, so I figured why not handle it myself? I mean, I am the son of ghost hunters and I have the tech for it. Why waste anyone's time when I can do it?" I can feel the tension coming from him. He's definitely hiding something, but we don't say anything as he runs off.

"We should follow him to make sure he doesn't get hurt!" Star says and runs after him. I take off after her, but I'm not very athletic.

"Wait for me!" I wheeze.


End file.
